Monkey Love
by FallenAngel Sayu
Summary: Atobe is trying to court Sakuno but Ryoma's in the way. How will he fare now? Does he even know how to please a girl without insulting her? Well Keigo, you better hope so otherwise Sakuno wont return your affections. Ato/Saku, Ryo/?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Too bad, POT does not belong to me, neither are the characters though this story is.

**Author's Note:** Hiya Everyone! Happy late halloween, got alot of candy? well i did. YAY! Anyways this story is dedicated to _CherryBlossomDemon93._Shes has been really eager for me to post this story so here i am typing. It is a monkey king x Sakuno story and like always, Sakuno will not be that shy ass girl. Hopefully you all will like it. If not......NO CANDY FOR YOU! muahahaha. Lol, im going crazy right now, must be the candy, yupp the candy, too much sugar. okay, before i go even more crazy lets start the story and have some fun TOURTURING MONKEY KING.

**Warning:** Hmm.... -thinking- none for now. arent you glad?

**Pairings: **Main will be Atobe/Saku, Other pairings, for now im not sure but of course im going to pair up ryo and mitsu, its my favorite pairing after all though they probably wont have any time alone in this story since im concentrating on the main pairing, on second thought, maybe they will.

* * *

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

**"english"**

* * *

**Monkey Love**

**Chapter 1**

"RYOMA! You really came. Thank you so much" A girl screamed happily glomping the poor boy, err girl in the middle of the airport attracting many looks from the bystanders.

The boy groaned, rubbing his ears. "Sakuno, your too loud"

"Ah..gomen" The girl laugh sheepishly letting go of the boy.

"Why did i agree to come here again?" The boy asked.

Innocent eyes appeared on the girl's face. "Because your dear friend need help and your parents have been wanting you to attend middle school here for awhile."

The boy sighed picking up his lugage. "Let's go, im tired. School starts tomorrow right?"

"Yup, your going to be in my class" The girl answered cheerfully earning a groan form the boy. "what a headache."

The girl smile turned quickly into a frown. "What was that Ryo-chan?"

"Che, mada mada dane" The boy rolled his eye while the girl just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did you have any sugar before you came here?" He asked the girl who was pulling him into a gift shop and squealing at everything that was cute in the shop which was practically everything.

"hmm, the candy you sent me." The girl answered before settling on purchasing a lightly green colored flower hairpin.

The boy groaned again as they walked out of the store. "I knew that was a bad idea."

"What that suppose to mean?" The girl pouted while the boy just ignored her before changing the subject.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Just what i told you on the phone the other day."

"oh.."

_Flashback_

_**"What!, you want me to do what?!?!"** The voice gasping in disbelief._

_"**Exactly what i said and you say im loud**." the girl said rolling her eyes._

_"**Why though?"**_

_"**This annoying guy is trying to court me, he is just so irritating.**" She answered sounding really irritated._

_"**Wait, so you want to get rid of him so you want me to.....'** The vioce asked in disbelief._

_The girl giggled at her friend's reaction. "**Yea, you dont really have to do anything, just pretend to be my boyfriend" **_

_"**Fine, ill get rid of him for you, by the way, obaa-san is coaching the tennis team at Seigaku right?"**_

"_**Yea....but what about it?" **The girl asked curiously before sweatdropping at his reply._

_"**One condition, ill only come if the team there is any good so tell me honestly, is that team any good?"**_

**_"Didnt your father tell you anything?"_**

_The voice on the phone answered sarcastically earning a protest from the backgoround. "**You honestly think i woujld believe anything that pervert says?"**_

**_"hm, you have a point there but dont worry, Seigaku is pretty strong and with you here, im sure you guys will win the nationals."_**

**_"ill take your word for it then but..., nevermind, ill just ask obaa-san when i get there"_**

**_"Tennis freak." The girl muttered._**

_**"Che, im doing you a favor here, dont be so rude." **The voice teased slightly as they hung up the phone._

_End of flashback_

_-_

RINNGGGGGGGGGGG! A alarm went off loudly while a boy groaned slightly, half wake, annoyed at being woken up so early, he threw the alarm clock against the wall with a loud smash as it broke into pieces. "Stupid alarm"

"Ryoma!, thats the seventh alarm clock you shattered into pieces this year." His mother scolded as he walked down the stairs after showering and dressing.

Looking at his mother setting the table, he groaned. "Oka-san, I want japanese breakfast."

"Mada mada Seishounen, you shouldnt be so picky." His father said before giggling after looking at him.

Scowl in place, he sat down and ate his breakfast in distaste. "Ill make it tomorrow since your so eager for it." His mother smile gently as she too sat down and began eating.

"Ryoma-chan, you sure your going to school like that?" His father asked.

Ryoma glared at his father before answering his question simply. "The paperwork is done already"

"Che, Im going to the shrine." The father muttered as he grab his magazine and going out the door. Soon perverted giggles were heard all about the house.

-

"Class, today we have a new student, he recently came from America so please make him feel at home." The teacher said as the door opened revealing a green haired boy. The whole class fell silent as the boy introduced himself.

"**My name is Ryoma Echizen, like the teacher said, i recently came from America but i do understand and speak Japanese since im Japanese but it is at english in which i excel so dont feel too bad if your english is nothing compared to mine. **" Ryoma introduced himself smirking at everyone's dumbstruck expression.

"**Ryoma!, dont be so mean, they dont know what you are saying, their english is really bad. introduce yourself in Japanese**, " A vioce scolded him. Everyone looked back, where the vioce came from and gaped at the speaker, Sakuno. Sakuno, having never spoken english in front of the class, everyone thought that she was just as new to english as they were. Not to mention she knew the new hot transfer student.

"Fine! My Name is Ryoma Echizen, You are all mada mada dane compared to me but dont feel too bad about it." Ryoma grinned looking at the twitching teacher and the boys who were looking as if they wanted to kill him. while the girls......

"KAWAIIIII" A brave girl screamed before the other girls followed suit.

"KAMI-SAMA, HE IS SO HOTTTTT"

"Did you hear his vioce?"

"ahhh, be my boyfriend please." a girl who was sitting in front of the room asked.

"KYAAAH!, he looked this way." The girl swooned.

"RYOMA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" A girl hollored quite loudly which set the final bomb as the teacher commanded them to quiet down angrily.

Ryoma smirked as he took the empty window seat in front of Sakuno who was rolling her eyes at his insulting introduction and sat down, putting his head down, he fell asleep instantly. The teacher, still recovering from his earlier introuduction decided to ignore him for the time being.

* * *

Phew, Thought i wouldnt finish it today. Sorry about the chapter, it was supposed to be focused on Sakuno but them i needed to itrouduce Ryoma into this story but dont worry, there will be some more Sakuno/Atobe in the next chapter. If you havent guessed whos the one courting Sakuno, then you'll figure out in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this story and ill try to update soon along with my other stories. Ill take any comments or suggestions and THANK YOU for reading. Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. Anyways -hands out candy- hope its not too late, afterall halloween just past yesterday but im sure you all wont pass the candy right? No one can resist candy, heheh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Too bad, POT does not belong to me, neither are the characters though this story is.

**Pairings: **Main will be Atobe/Saku, Tezuryo

**Warning:**Hmm.... beside the character's oocness? -thinks-

**Author's Note: **sorry for the long update, but ill try to update more frequently. Just need to think about how this story will go. I haven't given it much of a thought yet, was thinking of just going with whatever comes into mind but any ideas or suggestions? Anyways Thanksgiving past, black Friday past, how was it now? had a nice feast? (the best part of thanksgiving is the feast!) what about shopping? I bet it was crazy with so many shoppers. hehe

I would like to thank those that reviewed before i go on

**TheTensaiMaRuiBunTa**: i like the pairing too, i read a few with atobe/sakuno and they were great. xD

**CherryBlossomDemon93**: Sorry for taking so long, anyways yup, monkey king will be having a extremely hard time especially if i throw ryoma into the picture. Though it'll end up atobe/sakuno but i don't see the harm in torturing monkey king .

**Charmane**: Yea, i think i made her too ooc. oops but ill just blame it on the candy xD. ill try to keep her less ooc. thank you, ill be sure to try to keep a habit of rereading this before i post it so i can correct any spelling mistakes.

**hemiyami**: I'm glad you like the first chapter, not very good with starting things but hopefully the later chapters will be better and you will continue reading right?

**Hina The Ice Maiden**: hmm sure ill keep her braids down whenever i get to describing her hair xD

* * *

"talking"

'thinking'

**"English"**

* * *

**Monkey Love**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sakuno gave a soft sigh as she fell down to the ground under the cherry blossom tree exhausted. A slight growl escaped her mouth when she remembered she still still haven't found Ryoma yet who had ran out the door once the bell had rung signally the end of class. She regretted taking her time going after Ryoma having originally thinking that Ryoma would be going to the tennis courts but when she arrived, she did not find a pair of golden eyes and went to search some other places. She leaned against the trunk of the tree enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin. She closed her eyes enjoying the soft wind blowing at her brown hair which from released from her usual braids and almost fell asleep until a faint yell reached her ears from the direction of the tennis courts. Sakuno gave another sigh before getting up and dusting off some dirt on her skirt. 'Might as well see whats happening at the tennis courts and check again if Ryoma is there or not' She thought as she walked toward the courts.

"RYOMA!" Sakuno practically growled when she saw Ryoma and several bodies littered in the courts. Ryoma only looked innocently at the girl after picking up a tennis ball on the ground and tossing it up and down the air, catching it with his hand every time "huh? Sakuno, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? Did you just ask me what I'm doing here? you BAKA! i was looking for you the whole time, did you know how many times i ran around the school? And when i find you, what do i see? Your first day at school and your already causing trouble! Just what are you thinking? Oh forget it, i forgot who I'm talking too, causing trouble is like your second nature." Sakuno fumed, glaring at Ryoma who gulped nervously.

"G..gomen Saku-chan, i was planning on checking out the courts today but when i came, these creeps tried to cheat me with this game." Ryoma explained looking at the bodies on the ground hoping Sakuno would believe him. Last thing he wanted to do was get annoyed or angry Sakuno even angrier, having experienced what would happen. In other words, Sakuno was almost a replica of her grandmother when upset or angry.

Sakuno sighed, knowing how much Ryoma hate it when people disrespect tennis. "ok, but that still doesn't give you a excuse to kill people freely"

Several groans from the bodies filled the air as they tried to get up. "Dead? They look very much alive to me" Ryoma asked as a smirked formed on his angelic features. (NOT!)

The people that Sakuno had presumed to be dead had gotten up, shoke their head as if to get rid of a headache or something and glared at Ryoma in anger at having been struck down with a tennis ball that had been aimed at them but they rethought any ill actions they wanted to do when Ryoma glared at them as if daring them to try something, they gulped nervously and left the courts.

Once they were out of eye shot, Sakuno glanced at Ryoma in awe. "It never cease to amaze me how fearless you are, to take on a couple juniors even though your a.... " Sakuno said before getting cut off by Ryoma. "I know i know, don't need to say anything, like they say, even walls have ears."

Sakuno grinned before going on to teased the golden eyed prodigy. "Walls? i see nothing but fences here and they arent even close to being walls"

"Che" Ryoma looked away and walk toward the benches where his bag was located and placed his racket in. Sakuno followed behind with some giggles.

-

"Ryoma! Check this out, aren't they cute?" Sakuno asked Ryoma pulling the said prodigy toward a window filled with stuff animals of various animals on display.

"Sakuno, you know i don't like these stuff." Ryoma groaned and lied, in fact a stuffed cat caught his attention. Ryoms stared at it for a while, unconciously without knowing, a small smile formed.

Sakuno caught what Ryoma was looking at and grinned. "Isnt that stuff cat just adorable Ryo-chan?" Ryoma just scowled and looked away.

"Are you doone oogling over those stuff animals or not?" Ryoma demanded with a glare.

"Hai, hai." Sakuno grinned before locking arms with Ryoma.

"Oi! Where are you dragging me to now." Ryoma growled.

"To the bookstore" Sakuno stated simply before dragging Ryoma with her into a bookstore.

"I..itai" Ryoma sputtered as he crashed into someone.

"Gomen, Are you okay?" A voice asked. Ryoma looked up and stuttered. "Y..yeah"

"Ah! Tezuka-sempai, gomen, Ryoma here is really clumsy sometimes." Sakuno said sheepishly while Ryoma glared at her. " What do you mean im clumsy, last i check you were the one that trips alot, i lost count of how many times you fell when we were playing tennis"

Sakuno grinned. "Now now Ryoma, dont be like that." Ryoma just stuck a tongue out at the girl childishly forgettiing they had an audience. Looking up again, Ryoma found Tezuka with a tiny tiny tiny smile (Well you get my point) and blushed, turning away when his golden eyes met with a pair of brown one (Its brown right? Too lazy to check right now). "Sakuno, you know him?" Ryoma asked after turning away.

"Hai, hes the captain of the boy's tennis team" Sakuno smirked. "hes hot isnt he." She whispered quietly into Ryomas ear causing Ryoma blush slightly.

"S.." Ryoma stuttered trying to calm down his blush.

"Kunimitsu Tezuka, nice to meet...?"

"Echizen Ryoma" Ryoma answered after successfully removing the blush.

"Aa"

The three looked akwardly at each other not knowing what to do now until Sakuno spoke up. "Ah! Tezuka-sempai, we were planning on heading to the Tennis courts after this, would you like to join us?"

Tezuka shook his head and decline. "I do not wish to trouble you two on your date." Sakuno frowned. "You are no trouble beside the more the merrier"

"No its fine, it was nice meeting you Echizen, Ryuzaki"

"Aa, it was nice meeting you too"

"Okay then, see you at school tomorow Tezuka-sempai"

"Aa, by the way, Ryuzaki-san, i encountered Atobe earlier in the mall searching for you." Tezuka said stoicly but his aeyes betrayed amusement.

"N..Nani!!" Sakuno nearly screamed and quickly dragged Ryoma away from the mall. "Arigatou Tezuka-sempai" Sakuno magaed to yell out before racing out the mall with Ryoma who was confused.

-

"I thought you were planning on getting something at the bookstore?" Ryoma asked as they reached Sakuno's house.

"Ah! i forgot" Sakuno exclaimed smacking herself mentally.

Ryoma stared amused. "What were you planning to get?"

"This book someone reccomended to me. '**_How to Get Rid of a Persistent Monkey.'_**"

Ryoma stared and then smirked. "Mada mada dane." as Sakuno smacked him in the head.

"So..you have a monkey for a suitor?" Ryoma asked still smirking as he rubbed his head where Sakuno had injured.

"No." Sakuno stated as they went into her room.

Ryoma stared, his mouth opened in shock, "W..What is all this?"

"Dont remind me" Sakuno grumbled as she took a seat on her bed.

Ryoma finally getting over the shock and smirked again. "Well, whoever this guy is, i got to congraduate you. He has got to be a rich bastard." Ryoma stated pointing to all the roses, necklaces, bracelets, cards, etc and other unwrapped gifts.

Sakuno groaned again. "Everytime i tried to return them to him, i end up bringing home even more"

"He sure seem like he has a huge crush on you."

"You dont know how persistent he is." Sakuno sighed.

"Why dont you just accept him?"

Sakuno glared at Ryoma before giving another sigh. "Y..I..I cant, You know why."

"Him again? How long ago was it, why are you still waiting for him?" Ryoma demanded.

"I..I promised"

"So what, you met him in America, how the hell do you think he'll find you when your all the way in Japan."

"I k..know, but he was my first love."

"Was. Beside you cant keep waiting for him forever." Ryoma argued.

"I know I know I KNOW! J..Just give me a little more time, i cant forget him yet." Sakuno said softly as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it.

Ryoma smiled softly. "Well, you better forget him soon, hes ruining your life but anyways, i got to go now, oyaji will be wondering where i went."

sakuno pouted. "Cant you stay for a bit longer? Its been a whie since i last saw you."

"Cant, oyaji still so..." Ryoma rolled is eyes.

"He still so overprotective isnt he?" Sakuno giggled softly. "Fine, Ill see you tomorrow then and tell your parents ill come by to visit soon."

Ryoma grinned mischievously. "Hn, you sure? After all, theres a pervert loose in the house." Sakuno laughed as Ryoma left.

'Arigatou Ryo-chan, your right, i need to forget him but not yet. Nows not the time yet. Ill wait, wait a little longer.' Sakuno thought clutching a necklace around her neck tighly.

-

-

-

* * *

Alright! Chapter two is done. Hope you all liked it. By the way, I want you guys to vote on whether or not you want Ryoma to be a girl or boy in this story. I was trying to not use the word "him" on Ryoma but wasnt really succesful still though but i did hint at Ryoma being a girl in case you havent noticed. i originally planned for Ryoma to be a girl pretending to be a boy due to Sakunos request for Ryoms help but i want to hear your opinions. Remember to vote when/ if your reviewing. Anyways THANK YOU for reading and once again im sorry fo rthe long wait.


End file.
